There is a family of birds known as "ratites". These ratites are large bipeds such as ostriches and emus. Often, in the field of veterinary medicine, it is necessary to treat such ratites. Unfortunately, the temperament of such birds makes treatment of the birds difficult and dangerous. As such, a need has developed for the proper restraint of the bird during the medical treatment of the bird. Additionally, it is often necessary to properly transport the bird once it has been restrained.
In prior art techniques, an anesthetic has been administered to such ratites so as to place the birds into a sleep-like state. During this period of time, the veterinarian can properly apply the necessary treatment to the bird. Unfortunately, in most circumstances, the bird awakens violently from the anesthetic. This can create a dangerous situation for the veterinarian and the bird. As such, the need has developed so as to restrain the bird while the bird is subject to and recovering from anesthesia.
In the past, a variety of U.S. patents have issued relating to animal restraint devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,751, issued on Oct. 16, 1956 describes a body restraint device in which a material section has a plurality of belts connected thereto. These belts extend outwardly beyond an edge of the material section. Buckles are provided at an opposite end of the material section such that the material can be wrapped around a human body and the ends of the strap received by the buckles. This device has been used for the restraint of human beings and has a length so as to extend around the human body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,640, issued on Sep. 29, 1964, to K. R. Nevitt discloses a protective restraint bag for animals. This restraint bag has a neck opening which is adjustable in its circumferential extent. The animal is placed into the interior of the bag such that the claws of the animal are contained within the bag. The bag has sufficient flexibility and thinness so as to permit ready anatomical identification by feeling therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,132, issued on Jan. 2, 1968 to S. B. Rentsch, Jr. teaches a restraining Jacket that is particularly designed so as to fit around a human body. The restraint device includes fasteners along a longitudinal edge of a material section. These fasteners engage corresponding fasteners on the opposite longitudinal edge of the material section.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,670, issued on Sep. 3, 1968, to J. K. Veasey describes another type of restraining device. This restraining device is generally of a rectangular configuration. The device has dowels placed within the ends of the rectangular section. Straps extend around the material for the purpose of engaging buckles on the other side of the material. The dowels provide a hand hold and grip so as to properly manipulate the person secured within the restraining device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,245, issued on Jun. 18, 1974, to M. M. Kroeger shows a removable cushion for restraining devices. This device employs fasteners along the back side of the cushion so as to hold the cushion in a fixed position against the patient's body. Belts are provided around the restraining device so as to properly secure the restraining device around the person.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,870, issued on Feb. 6, 1979, to M. A. Cano provides a device for restraining animals for the purposes of treatment. This device employs a pair of sheets which are cut so that each is wider at one end and narrower at the other end. The sheets are united along one longitudinal edge. The wider end forms a bag and the free portions of the sheets can be wrapped around the animal in selective overlapping relationship according to the size of the animal. A neck band is formed near the head of the animal. A suitable fastener is provided along the free end of the sheets so as to allow the sheets to be sealed together for the purposes of restraining the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,801, issued on May 5 1992 to V. S. Gahagan teaches an animal restraining device in which a sleeve of material has a large opening at one end and a smaller head opening at the other end. Straps are provided which extend through loops formed on the body of the material. The straps are positioned so as to be below the feet of the animal positioned within the animal restraint. The straps are provided so that the legs of the animal are folded comfortably beneath the animal. This device has been particularly configured for receiving cats and dogs therein.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ratite restraint device that safely contains the ratite therein during anesthetic recovery.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ratite restraint device that facilitates the transport of the secured ratite.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ratite restraint device which provides sufficient strength and durability to retain the ratite therein.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a ratite restraint device that is easy to use and disinfect, easy to manufacture, and relatively inexpensive.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.